Ángel
by valeziiTha
Summary: Le ocultas lo que eres a la persona que más amas y más confías, tu mejor amiga. Ella está en peligro por un descuido tuyo. Actúas raro por ello. Descubre que algo anda mal, y te exige que le cuentes todo. ¿Se lo dirías a pesar de las consecuencias? ¿Acaso serías capaz de perderla por ello? Mal summary, como siempre u.u


**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. La trama de esta historia (si es que se le puede llamar historia) salió originalmente de mi retorcida y loca mente.

* * *

**Ángel**

**-Prólogo-**

Verano, dulce verano. El sol brillando con fuerza, la brisa fresca del mar sopla, calmando el calor de mi cuerpo, la arena bajo mis pies descalzos, el sonido de las cristalinas olas romper en el océano a lo lejos, un cangrejo saliendo de mi mochila con una hoja en su pinza, y una Maka recibiéndola…

¿Un cangrejo con una hoja saliendo de mi mochila?

Palidecí y salí corriendo, antes de que Maka pudiera identificar el contenido del papel.

Sentía esa hermosa sensación de la arena entre los dedos de mis pies, y el viento alborotando mi cabello, de un color blanco como la nieve, totalmente natural, resaltando bajo la fuerte luz que el sol proporcionaba a esta hora.

– _Si lo lee, la que me espera…_–corté el pensamiento al sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, haciendo que acelerara el paso, y por fin arrebatarle la hoja.

Mi castigo sería horrible, sin duda.

Sonreí, aliviado, y la llevé tras mi espalda, para que no pudiera hojearla, como intentaba hacer, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando un hueco para leer su contenido.

– ¡Oye! ¿Tan importante es eso como para que no lo vea? –me dijo con el seño fruncido.

– Pues…si.

– Soul, vamos dámelo~–canturreó, con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro–. Si me lo muestras no diré nada.

– Mmm…–y le saqué la lengua.

Tuve, por enésima vez, la gran tentación de mostrarle el documento y gritarle al aire todo, pero me contuve, tenía prohibido hacer eso…

Aún resonaban esas palabras en mi cabeza.

"–_Recuerda, si ella se entera, te olvidará, y tú deberás volver con nosotros. Ten cuidado, Soul._ –_ "_

Así que lo único y principal que tengo que hacer para permanecer al lado de Maka, es mantener silencio.

– ¿Soul? ¡Soul! –su vez me hizo volver a la realidad. Suspiró aliviada cuando posé mi vista en sus ojos verdes.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, solo estaba pensando…

– ¿En qué? –me preguntó infantilmente, con curiosidad.

– En nada.

Ella infló sus mejillas, seguramente enfadada porque no le dije.

–Voy a sacarte ese papel de las manos. –dijo cambiando de tema, luego de un rato de silencio.

Sonreí burlonamente.

–Inténtalo…

_Primer intento de Maka para quitarme el documento:_

–Vamos Soul~, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo, dámelo…

_30 minutos después…_

–…dámelo, dámelo, dámelo…

–Nop.

_Segundo intento:_

–¡Soul, mira eso en el cielo!

Miré hacia arriba, y puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, imitando una visera para poder ver mejor por la luz del sol.

Vi, de reojo, como Maka tomó carrera y se lanzó, como un león a su presa –en este caso la presa era la hoja –hacia el documento, y me corrí justo a tiempo, haciendo que ella se estampara contra la blanca arena, tragando un poco, de paso.

_Tercer intento:_

Ella saltaba y saltaba, intentando alcanzar la hoja que tenía agarrada por sobre mi cabeza con una mano. Era más o menos una cabeza más alto que ella, así que no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que era en vano saltar para quitármela…

_Cuarto intento:_

Puso carita de cachorrito a medio morir.

Me aburrí. Dejé escapar un bostezo y al cerrar los ojos, Maka me arrebató la hoja. La vi con miedo.

–Soul, estás más blanco que el papel. –dijo mientras sonreía victoriosamente, y empezó a husmear el contenido.

La vi, aterrorizado, más aún cuando ella, con la mirada incrédula posó su vista en mi persona, como queriendo una explicación.

– ¿Esto es lo que querías ocultarme, Evans? – con una ceja alzada me lo mostró. – ¿Un dibujo de un mundo de… gelatina?

Confusión. Alivio. Pensar lo que pasó. Más confusión.

– ¿D-dibujo? –… – ¡Ah, sí! ¡Dámelo! –se lo arrebaté.

– ¿Eso es tan importante? –intentaba acallar sus risas, pero algunas se le escapaban.

– Sí. ¿Qué nadie puede tener un recuerdo de su dulce infancia? –refunfuñé inflando mis cachetes como un niño.

– ¿Entonces porque no me dejaste verlo?

– Porque… me daba vergüenza…–agaché mi mirada y me sonrojé levemente, jugando con mis dedos. – ¡No sabía que en esta vida no se puede tener privacidad!

Esa acción hizo que Maka estallara de la risa.

– Vamos, soñador, agarra tu tabla y vamos a montar algunas olas. Luego vamos por gelatina, me dieron ganas de comer una.-dijo sonriendo. Me quedé viéndola como se alejaba embobado. – ¡Soul! ¿No vienes?

Reaccioné. Sonrojado y apurándome, busqué mi tabla, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de panza sobre la ardiente arena.

–Esto va a dejar marca. –murmuré adolorido. Me levanté como pude y salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Maka, sintiendo como el mar me llamaba, con sus granes olas rompiendo con fuerza, y detrás de ellas nuevas formándose. El clima, las olas… todo hacía parecer que era un perfecto día para surfear…

Lástima que no advertí _eso_ antes…

* * *

**Nota de autora:** No, no es el fin del mundo. Que no haya publicado desde 1 año, 1 mes y 11 días, no quiere decir que esté muerta, ni que en un futuro no continúe mis otras historias, pero no prometo nada por las dudas, ni se cuando tiempo va a llevarme... la inspiración no colabora, por si se habrán dado cuenta...

Pido perdón por la tardanza, es que no termino de escribir las continuaciones y lo que escribo no me convence u.u Así que voy a estar en un "hiatus" temporal de quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo... (Pueden ser días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos, milenios... Ehmm... bueno, no tanto xD)

Ahora a la historia. Esto se me ocurrió hace bastante. En realidad, había escrito algo y en un review alguien que realmente admiro por sus historias (sip, Miyoko Nott) me recomendó hacer un fic largo (de esto fue hace mucho). Hoy, releyendo todo (para ver como continuar mis otros fics) encontré ésta, me acordé de lo que me escribieron, y pensé "¿Por qué no? No pierdo nada por intentarlo". Hasta anoté las ideas principales para no olvidarme lo que planeo escribir como pasó en otras ocasiones e.e

¡Espero que les guste! Me gustaría saber que opinan, o si hay algún error de ortografía o redacción que se me haya pasado, me avisen.

¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
